The story of Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth
by JoJo0515
Summary: This is the story of Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth before they went to camp half blood. This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me how I did. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction story ever so try and read it with an open mind. I'm trying to make a story about Thalia , Luke and Annabeth during their days on the run. Please review!**

**Oh I do not own these characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

The story of Thalia and Luke before Camp Half-Blood

Thalia Grace was 10 years old when she decided to run away. It wasn't a quick decision. She had thought of leaving before but had never done it. It was mostly because of her mother. Her mother, who would sometimes disappear for up to days at a time. Her mother who never cared what Thalia doing or if she was all right. Yes her mother was a big problem.

But her biggest problem was her dad. He was the main reason she left. She hated him and yet the strangest thing was she had never even met him. Her mom spoke of him often saying how amazing he was and how grateful Thalia should be that he was her father.

" You should pray to your father tonight Thalia." Her mother would say before going to bed. Or it was "You should give some of your meal to your father as an offering, he would like it."

Thalia would just always roll her eyes and mutter "Whatever," but she never let her mom know how she would pray to him or give him offerings and always try to feel some sort of connection to her dad. A connection that had never came.

You would think that the all powerful Zeus, Lord of the Sky, would have time to say or do anything to his only daughter to make her feel less lonely but he never did.

Until one day when he showed up at her front door.

She was 7 years old when it happened. She remembers she was watching cartoons and eating goldfish when the doorbell rang.

"Thalia, sweetie, can you get that please?" Her mom called from the bedroom.

"All right," she called back. It was a commercial anyway. She flung the heavy door open and there stood a man she had never met. He was tall and looked powerful. Intimidating was a good word to describe him. He wore a suit and his eyes were gray like storm clouds. When he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin.

"Thalia, you've gotten so big. You going to be killing monsters before I know it!" He laughed in a way that seemed to frighten her. It didn't seem possible, after all these years that he would be right here but she asked anyway.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Of course it is! Who did you think I was?" He asked with a shocked expression on his face. As if he thought Thalia would know what he looked like. She had never even seen him before. She felt shocked, hurt, angry, but she also felt happy. Her dad was here. He had never been here before.

"So where's your mom" Zeus asked letting himself in. Thalia was too much in shock to say anything but then her mother walked in the room.

"Honey who was it at the," She stopped suddenly looking at the god in her living room. Thalia looked from her mother to her father wondering what would happen next. Her mother was looking at Zeus as if she was in a trance. Then suddenly a tear fell from her eye.

"What. I don't understand. What are you, I mean how are you, I, I." She stopped muttering while the lord of the sky stared at her. She seemed to be silenced under his gaze.

Thalia wasn't really sure what to do until her dad looked at her and said, "Dear why don't you go outside and play?" It was obvious he wanted some time with Thalia's mom. Thalia ran outside.

After that Zeus came by more and more. He would take her mother out sometimes, and ask Thalia questions about herself. For a while, with Zeus around, things seemed to be better. Thalia was happier and her mother smiled much more often and easier. It seemed that everything might turn out okay. Until Thalia's mom announced she was pregnant.

It seemed that after she had announced that news, Thalia's father came around less and less until finally one day he just stopped.

Ms. Grace had a blonde haired blue eyed little boy that she named Jason soon after. Thalia loved him instantly. While Thalia seemed to adore Jason, her mother didn't seem to like him. Perhaps she blamed him for Zeus leaving.

Thalia found out the truth one day while her mother was drinking and lying on the couch doing nothing. She had gotten quite lazy, going from job to job and drinking more after Zeus had left her again.

"You know why he left me Thalia?" She said slurring the words as she went. "He left cause he was afraid! Yeah that's right. Afraid of Hera's wrath. It must have angered the queen of the heavens to see her husband fall for a mortal not just once, but twice! Twice! I wonder what she will send after you and your brother once you get older! You just wait!" She yelled this last part at Thalia pointing a finger at her.

What Thalia had gotten from that speech was that it wasn't her dad that was afraid. Well maybe a little. But definitely not as much as her mom. Her mom was scared. She was scared of Hera and what Hera might do to her. After all Hera has never been forgiving. It went on like this for a couple more years until one day Ms. Grace took Thalia and Jason to the park. Jason was now two years old.

Thalia's mom had gotten worse over the years. Thalia didn't trust her anymore and had finally begun to dream of running away. Occasionally a monster would attack but not too often. This seemed to scare Ms. Grace even more. The only thing keeping Thalia at home was Jason. She loved him.

While they were at the park Thalia's mom turned to her and said, "You know I think I left the picnic basket in the car. Be a dear and go get it." Thalia didn't really want to leave but she would only be a few minutes. Thalia turned and went to the car.

When she came back, Jason was gone and Thalia's mother was sitting on the ground sobbing. Thalia had this awful feeling in her gut but she calmly asked her mom "Mom, where's Jason?"

This made her mom cry even harder. "Hera has claimed him. He is as good as dead," She said moaning. Thalia stood there feeling like the whole world was crashing down on her. She knew she was not going to stay with her mother. She had decided that Jason was the final straw. Thalia ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! **

**Chapter 2**

Luke Castellan was 12 years old when he decided to run away and not to come back. He had an away several times before but when monsters would attack he would fearfully go back home. He knew now that monsters weren't that bad if you knew how to kill them. Luke had a celestial bronze sword that had just appeared one day after a Cyclops attacked him. Luke carried the sword everywhere. He didn't like to take chances.

Luke would train himself with his sword at night. Learning how to perfect moves and to make up his own he felt happy. He felt good at sword fighting for it was something that had come naturally.

Luke knew the sword had to have come from his father, Hermes the messenger god. He also knew that he didn't care if it was Hermes who sent it or not. Hermes was a jerk who never visited or helped out while Luke's mom was having one of her fits. He didn't like his dad.

His mom was another story. He couldn't exactly hate her. It wasn't her fault she had glowing green eyes and was always mumbling about Luke's fate. He actually felt kind of bad about leaving her. Here was a crazy woman that talked to candles and beanbag animals, but she still raised him and still loved Hermes even though he was never there.

On the other hand though, Luke's mom scared him to death. He would mostly find himself hiding in closets just to stay away from her. She would act like it wasn't Luke she was talking to. She would grip his shoulders and shout "My son! Terrible Fate! Help him, Help HIM."

Things like that scared a little kid. Luke wasn't sure why he hadn't ran away years ago, monsters or not. But that was all going to change now. He was going whether his mom liked it or not. And this time he wasn't coming back.

Luke got on the bus heading to California he didn't know where he was going or what might happen, but he was on his way and that is all that mattered.

**Ok I know this is a short chapter but I will be updating soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know I just updated but I don't really have anything to do so here it is! The next chapter of the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Thalia

Thalia stood next to a family of five outside of a airport. She hadn't bought a ticket anywhere because she still didn't know where she was going. Where did people like her even go? Thalia felt lost and confused. Also she was getting a headache from this family right next to her.

"Mom! Donny took my Captain America toy! Make him give it back!" A chubby little boy with spiked blond hair was shouting. The mom was hold a baby and trying to get it to stop crying. The dad was a small looking man with a thin mustache that was reading a newspaper, basically just ignoring his family. The other little boy, Donny, was hiding behind his mom shouting at his brother "HA HA fatty slowpoke!"

It was one of those families that you feel bad for the parents but you just want to toss their kids off of a cliff. Thalia rolled her eyes and looked around at the other people. These people were in a huge hurry trying to make it to a flight. Thalia took a deep breath and slowly walked inside. Once inside she wished she could crawl into a hole. There was just so many people!

There was people leaving and Thalia wished she could leave to. But where would she go? One of the people that was leaving was a tall boy, around 12 years old, with sandy blond hair and a big smile. There was something about him that made Thalia think he was just like her. A runaway. He wore a black backpack, stuffed with stuff like clothes probably and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't seem to be traveling with anyone. Besides that there wasn't anything unusual about him. Yet Thalia found herself following him anyway. She really wanted out of that airport.

Once they were outside, the boy turned and just started walking through the parking lot and out onto the highway. He seemed to be looking for something or someone the way his head swiveled back and forth. As if something was hiding in the ditches. You could also see how tense he was, like he was afraid of what might happen. She was just wondering what in the world he would be afraid of when she saw it.

It was some sort of creature, it was as black as midnight and about the size of a hummer. She had seen one of these before. It had tried to attack her at the zoo once when Zeus took her for her first time. Thalia had hid behind her father but he said "Don't worry. That hellhound wont do anything while I'm here."

He had called it a hellhound. Now here was one that was growling and looking like it was going to pounce right on that boy. It was hiding in some weeds near the boy. If Thalia hadn't been behind the boy she doubted she would have seen it.

Thalia screamed out a warning as the hellhound leaped. The boy turned looking startled. Seeing the hellhound he quickly dodged out of the way. Then, with Thalia watching, he pulled out a long sword and got into a fighting stance.

Luke

It was a good thing that Luke had saved up so much money. Geez a plane ride from Connecticut to California was expensive. But he had wanted to get as far away as possible from his old life, so he got the ticket and sat through a long boring plane ride next to a very skinny woman that slept the whole way.

Luke just had carry on so when the plane landed Luke tried to get out of that airport as soon as possible. Once outside he wasn't really sure on where to go. There was a highway across the parking lot, maybe he could hitchhike somewhere. Luke started off towards the highway.

Then he started to get nervous. Who knows what monsters might be here, waiting to fight him or eat him. Almost as soon as the thought went threw his head he heard a girl shout "Watch out!"

Luke turned and saw a monster jumping at him. With speed he didn't know that he had, Luke dodged out of the way, into the road. Someone swerved and honked at him. He was just grateful he hadn't been hit. Slowly he got out his sword and turned toward the monster. Running out of the road he ran towards the monster and swung his sword. The thing snapped at him and Luke jumped back.

A rock hit the monster in the head. It snarled and turned to a little girl standing there with her head held high. "Hurry up and kill it!" she shouted at him as she threw another rock. This one hit the thing in the throat and made it gag. While it was distracted Luke slashed with his sword. Poof, the thing turned into dust.

Luke turned and started slowly walking towards the rock throwing girl. She stood there waiting for him. Then she smiled. She had a nice smile. "Hi. My names Thalia." Luke smiled back and held out his hand. "Luke," he said.

Maybe Luke wouldn't be alone after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and let me know what you think of this so far. Is it good? Please, Please, REVIEW. Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

At first Thalia just didn't know what to think about Luke. Was he nice? Yes. Was he good with that sword and at killing monsters? Yes. Was he a lonely demigod just like her? Again the answer was yes. It was true that both Thalia and Luke could survive better together but after Thalia's parents, she had a trust issue. After Luke had killed the hellhound, they had hitchhiked in a truck with two guys. After muttering thank yous under their breath and getting out of the rusty truck two hours later, Luke and Thalia found themselves by a small town.

"So…" Luke said. "You don't care about camping do you? Like outside?" Thalia looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Of course not! I may be small but don't baby me!" Thalia regretted the words as soon as she said them. Luke looked hurt and she didn't want that. Luke had been friendly, it wasn't his fault Thalia didn't trust people.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I can be kind of prickly sometimes." She looked regretful and Luke forgave her instantly. He knew what it was like to be in a bad mood. Heck he was usually in such a bad mood because of his mother that all the kids at school avoided him. Here he felt different. Happier. So he just gave her a big smile and said "Good. I wouldn't want some girly girl traveling with me anyway."

"Great," she said grinning. "Cause I'm no daughter of Aphrodite." Luke laughed right out loud and slowly led them to the woods surrounding the small town. About ten minutes inside they found a small clearing where they automatically started to set up camp. Thalia produced some blankets from her duffel but this was all she had.

"Ok I guess we will have to rough it tonight then get some supplies tomorrow." Luke flashed another cocky grin. Thalia shrugged her shoulders. She was so tired. They both were. It had turned dark about half an hour ago and they felt like their legs were jelly. "I'll take first watch," muttered Luke.

"Are you sure? Ok," Thalia said quickly. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the ground. Gods she was tired. Luke sat on a rock with his sword at hand. He didn't like taking chances. He looked over at a sleeping Thalia. He wondered who her Olympian parent was. It was obvious she was a demigod, how else would she have seen the hellhound or his sword. For reasons Luke didn't understand, regular mortals didn't seem to see anything like that.

Luke and Thalia hadn't had much time to talk so he hadn't told her his dad was Hermes. Luke looked at Thalia. She had black hair worn in a punkish style. She wore a jacket with Green Day written on the back. She looked like a girl caught in between a punk and Goth style, which Luke didn't see on many ten year olds. She also had a splash of freckles across her nose.

Luke again wondered who her godly parent was. Was her mom or dad mortal? Why was she running away? What was her pas like? Luke wanted to know all of these things and it occurred to him that she was probably wondering the same things about him. Tomorrow they would have to have a catch up day. He wondered how she would react about his mother. "Guess I'll find out," he muttered then laughed softly.

Luke stayed on watch for a couple more hours but luckily no monsters appeared. He woke up Thalia for her watch and settled down for the rest of the night.

Thalia sat on the same rock Luke had. He must trust her if he would let her keep watch she thought to herself. She, in fact, was shocked she had just automatically fallen asleep with him keeping watch. She wondered how she had come to trust him enough for that. Thalia thought of her dream she just had. She didn't know what it meant. She had seen her dad sanding in a throne room with 12 thrones that were shaped like a U. All the thrones were empty and the room was empty except for her dad who was standing in the middle of the huge room.

"A gift. Yes a gift, one that shall help you on your journey. That's what you need." Then he stared at her with those stormy eyes as if he didn't know what yet to make of her. That was when Luke woke her. She wondered what the gift was. A weapon perhaps? She hoped it was something to help her fight. She didn't want to be totally dependable on Luke with his sword. They definitely needed more supplies.

She looked out into the woods. A bright light was glowing. She was about to wake Luke when she heard her fathers voice softly saying, "A gift. A gift." The light slowly retreated but it left something on the edge of the clearing. She picked it up. It was a silver bracelet? How was that supposed to help? She picked it up and examined it. There was a button on the side of it and so Thalia did the logical thing. She pressed it.

The bracelet turned into a magnificent shield, with the head of a gorgon on it. Thalia saw it and actually gave out a little shriek and dropped the shield. It was horrifying how real it looked. Then Thalia gave a little grin. This would defiantly help her. She couldn't wait to see the effect the shield would have in battle. There was a note lying on the ground. She picked it up. There was one word written in simple and yet elegant writing. The word was Aegis.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also remember I'm still new to writing. Thank you again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to say a big thank you to Annabethchase12 for being my first reviewer! Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

**Luke POV **

Luke looked over at Thalia while he packed up their sleeping bags. She was opening and closing Aegis. He personally thought the shield was creepy. Geez that head looked so real. He had a hard time looking at it strait on while Thalia on the other hand loved it. When she had woken him up and shown him the shield a couple nights ago he thought he was having a nightmare. All Thalia would say was "Isn't this amazing Luke! Now I can help fight. Sure it's just a shield but the head might help distract monsters while you slash them in half with your sword!" Then she gave him a big smile showing how proud she was.

Luke stopped watching Thalia play with her shield and made sure all their supplies was ready. They had gotten some stuff from a camping store somewhere near that Californian town they had stayed at that first night. Since then, Luke and Thalia had become closer. He had told her who his dad was and he told her about his mom.

She had taken the news pretty well. She looked sad when Luke told her about his mom. "She'll be ok without you, right Luke?" She actually seemed worried about her. He just told her how his mom sometimes forget he existed and how he was pretty sure she would be fine. She nodded at this.

"I know what its like to be ignored." She said. "My mom didn't like to acknowledge that she had someone to take care of and my dad has always been busy." Luke asked her who her dad was. "Oh Zeus, Lord of the sky," she said it as if it was nothing. Like Oh yeah my dads the king of the gods, whatever. Sheesh his dad was just the lowly messenger god. He wondered how powerful Thalia would be as she got older. Zeus always had powerful children like Hercules or Perseus. Yeah, she would definitely be powerful.

"Hey," she yelled running towards him. "Where are we going next?" They were somewhere in Nevada right now. Thalia, who had never been out of California before, was really excited to be traveling. Over the past few days they had been moving quickly to try and avoid monsters. They had gotten attacked once by a Harpie but Luke and taken care of it before Thalia even got out her shield. Gods he was good, even if he hadn't been trained.

"Well I guess we will just keep moving," Luke said scratching his head. "Anywhere is ok by me."

"We should go sight seeing," Thalia suggested. Luke shrugged. They had nothing else to do. But well, they were in the middle of Nevada. What was there to see?

"What do you want to see?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Can we find a computer or something? Like a t a public library! They have computers people can use all the time! Please Luke, Please, please, please!" Luke sighed. He wasn't going to be a jerk and say of course we can't go to the library! If she wanted to go to a library, there wasn't any reason she couldn't.

"Ok, ok of course we can to a library, but let me tell you there aren't that many little girls out there who actually want to go to a library." Thalia laughed and hugged Luke. He was right, she had never really wanted to go to a library in her life but spend a couple of days out in the wilderness with no technology, and you crave any type of electronics there is. Even if it is at a library.

A couple of hours later…

Luke and Thalia came to a small town. They stashed their bags behind some Taco Bell dumpster. The only bag they kept was Luke's backpack, which held his sword. Thalia had Aegis on her wrist. They walked through downtown until they cam across a library. Slowly they walked up the steps and entered the air conditioned library.

"Remember you have to whisper in places like this," Luke hissed at Thalia. Thalia was already heading toward the computers. Luke decided she would probably be on for a while. He went over to the librarian and asked where the Greek mythology books were.

As soon as he found a book about the gods he sat on a chair and struggled through the book. "Stupid dyslexia," he muttered. He flipped threw the pages of the book looking for anything interesting. Huh, they had a monsters section. What was a "Hydra," he muttered. As soon as he said it the building started to shake.

"Aghhhhhh," screamed Thalia. Uh oh thought Luke. What did I just do? He got out his sword and charged at the creature coming through the doors of the library. Well smashing through the doors was more like it. This thing just forced itself in. Suddenly Luke stopped charging and racked his memory. This thing had seven heads and green poison was dripping from some of them.

Luke knew this was a hydra from the picture in the book. How the heck do I kill this thing he thought desperately. Thalia was suddenly behind him. Aegis was already expanded on her wrist. The monster hissed when it saw the gorgons head on the shield and seem to step back. It was now inside the library looking mad. Thalia suddenly yelled and yanked her fist into the air. BAM! A jagged hole appeared in the ceiling where the lighting bolt had come from. The hydra laid on the ground moaning until a stunned Luke thrust his sword into the hydra's heart. It slowly crumbled into dust that scattered into the wind.

Luke looked at Thalia with a stunned look. He could only say one thing. "whoa."

Thalia looked at him with a sheepish grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yippee another chapter! You know I'm really starting to like writing on fanfiction. It would be a lot better though if people would review. Please review!**

**Chapter 6**

Thalia couldn't believe where they were. Hoover dam! What demigods actually go to hoover dam? When Thalia had searched for famous places in Nevada, she had gotten Hoover dam. Before the monster had attacked she found images of these statues with very shiny toes. Thalia didn't know why but she felt a special connection with those metal angels. It was then she knew she had to see those angels. Maybe she would have a special connection with her dad if she prayed or something.

Anyway Luke hardly batted an eye when she told him they had to go to hoover dam. He found a ride, just like he always did. Thalia may of only known Luke for about a week and a half but already she felt like he was the best friend anybody could have. So for a couple of hours they hid in the bed of some guy's random truck then got off and walked for 2 miles until they found hoover dam.

Thalia walked towards the statues. Luke watched her as she approached. She had already explained why she wanted to see those statues. He was mostly on lookout for monsters. Hey you never know when some nasty is going to show up and try to eat you. It happens more often than you might think.

The angel statues were tall with their wings pointing straight up at the sky. Thalia looked up at them. Their eyes seemed cold and unloving. Thalia thought of how intimidating her dad had seemed and how intimidating these statues were.

After that Thalia just stood there staring at the statues, ignoring the weird looks Luke and the tourists were giving her. She just stared as if hypnotized by those angels, until a voice next to her said, "You know I'm the one who put those statues there in honor of your father."

Thalia turned and looked at a tall, pretty woman with blonde hair and grey eyes. She seemed to radiate power. "Who are you?" Thalia asked in a small voice.

"The goddess Athena, young one." She replied. "Why don't you grab your friend over there and them we can talk," She said this with a quick nod in Luke's direction. Thalia looked up at those statues once more. She felt stupid for coming here. These were just metal angels, nothing else.

"Ok we can talk." She said and Athena started walking over to the edge of hoover dam. Luke and Thalia followed her.

"How do you like Aegis, Thalia?" Athena asked. "You know it is made to look like your dad's shield which I gave him."

Thalia looked at Athena. "Just like you gave him those statues," she muttered. Thalia decided she didn't like those statues. Luke stood there taking this all in. Then he asked the lady Athena a question.

"Um, who exactly are you?"

Athena replied, "Son of Hermes, I am the goddess Athena of wisdom and battle strategy." Luke nodded accepting this.

"Why are you here Athena?" asked Thalia.

The gray-eyed goddess replied "I'm here to help you on your journey of course. You do not even know where children like you even go do you?" Luke and Thalia nodded. They had no clue how kids like them lived. Did they travel around too, avoiding monsters and just try to stay alive?

Athena continued on, "There is a camp in Long Island called camp half blood. It's for kids like you two. You can learn how to survive there." Luke looked away when she said this. He kind of liked being out here with just Thalia. There was no one telling them what to do and they were just so free. Free of everything and everyone and that's how Luke liked it.

"Thalia I know you probably need help getting to the camp. They will send a satyr to find you and collect though I doubt the satyr will be much help if monsters attack. For this I shall give you another gift." Athena reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver canister.

"It turns into a spear. Learn how to use it and it will save your life many times over." With that being said Athena turned and walked away eventually disappearing into the crowd. Thalia stared at the canister then put it in her pocket.

"Lets get out of here," she told Luke, "Those statues creep me out." Luke nodded and they set out once again into the unknown.

**So does anybody remember when Percy asked Thalia in the Titans Curse if she had ever been to Hoover dam? Thalia had replied "once to see the statues." I wanted to put that somewhere in my story also Thalia needed her spear sometime so I just threw that I there too. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

**Chapter 7**

Luke drew his sword and hid behind the wall. Thalia was already there with her shield up and her spear out. "Luke," she whispered.

"Yeah," Luke said. Thalia looked scared but he knew she would punch him if he said anything. Her face was pale white, framed by her dark hair. He couldn't blame her. Hey, lets see you inside some Cyclops lair and not be scared.

Thalia whispered again, "Luke, did you see all that stuff inside the Cyclops lair? Weapons and stuff. We need to kill this thing and grab supplies! It would help like a lot!" Luke glanced at her and nodded. She was right of course. It sometimes surprised him how straight she could think at times like this.

"Luke, Luke!" Someone shouted in Thalia's voice. He had to make sure Thalia was still beside him because the voice had sounded so real. He didn't know Cyclops could that. He looked at Thalia once again. She was gripping her spear and she looked ready to fight.

"Attack!" He shouted and charged out from their hiding place. Thalia took a deep breath and followed him while yelling battle cries. Luke slashed with his sword but the monster dodged it easily.

"Pathetic demigods! You cannot defeat me!" Thalia lunged with her spear but the Cyclops sidestepped and threw out a punch. Thalia automatically held up her shield to protect herself. The monster gasped and stumbled.

He was muttering, "No, no not medusa." While he was distracted Luke put his sword through his body. The Cyclops turned into dust leaving both Thalia and Luke staring at Aegis.

"Sweet," Luke said. "C'mon lets get some free stuff." Luke started walking towards the warehouse that the thing had been living in. Inside was stuffed with anything a demigod would want, from swords to arrows to knifes. Luke picked up one of the knives. "Dibs!" He shouted out.

Thalia gave a grin. Luke was fast. She thought he would make a great fighter with a knife though anybody could see the guy was amazing with a sword. Thalia had been practicing with her spear and had to admit it was getting much easier to handle. She started to study the bow and arrows. She picked up a bow and cocked and arrow. BAM. The arrow shot into the wall about 4 inches from Luke's head.

"Sorry," said Thalia trying hard not to laugh. Luke gave her a scowl and went back to looking at the long swords. He wished he could bring all of these weapons with them, it would be so nice to have this many back ups. But Luke knew they had to travel light. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Thails come here. I think I know what we can do with this stuff." She came over wearing a bronze helmet that was way to big for her. Luke took it off, it didn't suit her. "We need to build some safe houses. Put weapons, first aid kits, sleeping bags in it. You know for just in case we are in trouble. You never know! We might have to come back here and once we get here we might get in trouble. We could build them all over the country!"

While Luke was raving on Thalia was getting more and more excited. He was right. Of course why didn't she see this before? Thalia cut off Luke by saying "Lets get started," then she walked to the weapons and grabbed an armful. She looked at Luke who was doing the same. Then they nodded at each other and walked out the door.

Luke and Thalia were now somewhere in Colorado near where they had killed the Cyclops. They made huts, Native American style, with all sorts of supplies. They called this their first safe house. Whenever they travelled now, they would build a safe house just in case. That was what was decided. Occasionally there would keep some weapons that they found, like Luke decided to keep the knife he found. Who knows maybe it will come in handy.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Tell me what you think about these safe houses. Remember Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson found one once in the sea of monsters!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! I know I say it a lot but every writer wants to be appreciated.**

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Her stepmom was driving her crazy once again. Annabeth stood inside her room and sighed. Why couldn't her family understand that it wasn't her fault monsters attacked every once in a while? Her dad should have seen this coming, for he was the one who had a kid with the goddess Athena.

This morning she had gotten yelled at because she was supposed to be watching her twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew. Annabeth had done what she usually did though and zoned out thinking. She loved to think, probably because her mother was the goddess of wisdom.

Anyway Bobby and Matthew had gotten into some kitchen knives while Annabeth had been daydreaming. Her stepmom had come home to find them playing with them and went crazy.

"You may never ever let my children play with sharp objects again! I know you are different but that does not mean I want to come home seeing my babies in danger! How dare you put them in danger!" She went on and on and on. It took all of Annabeth's willpower not to roll her eyes. Mrs. Chase continued, "Here I thought your mother was the wisdom goddess! If that was true than surely you would be smarter than this!"

At this remark Annabeth thought to herself "She's right. If I was really smart than I would have left here long ago." Annabeth did not of course say this out loud. She had learned long ago the best way to get through her stepmother's tantrums was just to nod and agree with everything she said.

Annabeth dreamed of running away lots of times. She never did though. Annabeth was only six, almost seven. A little kid like her wouldn't do very well out on the streets by herself. Maybe when she got older she would go. Then she would be free from her crazy dad who played with airplanes and toy soldiers. Free from her annoying twin brothers! And especially free from her awful stepmother! Annabeth really did not like her stepmom.

She never really understood why everybody seemed to hate her. Kids at school were nice until they got a good look at her stormy gray eyes. Then they would pretty much ignore her. Annabeth actually wanted to like school since she loved to learn but school was never much fun if you didn't have friends.

Annabeth spent lots of her free time studying the Greek myths. One of her favorite people in the myths was Daedalus, the inventor of the Labyrinth. She thought of him as a genius. Annabeth really wanted to be an architect when she grew up. She would build something to her mother, Athena. Something that would last a thousand years.

Because Annabeth loved architecture so much she would look up all the famous buildings in the world and learn random facts about them. A favorite building of hers was the Parthenon. She hoped someday to go to Greece and see it in person. Maybe when she ran away she would go see it. For now though it was living in a cramped apartment with her family and listening to her step-mom rant and rave.

Mr. Chase came home that night to find his wife yelling at his daughter once again and Annabeth sitting on the crouch, her arms crossed, and her stormy eyes steeled over. Uh Oh, it was another one of those fights. Maybe he could sneak back out the door.

Mrs. Chase saw him and her scowl deepened. "Do you know what this irresponsible brat has done this time?" Mr. Chase didn't know and didn't really want to know. He sighed. Couldn't she see that she was just pushing Annabeth farther away with her yelling? Annabeth didn't know that she always yelled when she was scared and she also didn't know how much Mrs. Chase loved her, she was just worried all the time.

"Girls, girls, its been a long hard day. Lets just get washed up for dinner and I'm sure everybody will feel better soon." There, thought Mr. Chase. Maybe that will do. No such luck. Annabeth stood and said in a tight whisper "I'm not hungry," before marching off towards her room. Mrs. Chase looked at the direction Annabeth had walked in and burst into tears.

While Annabeth's dad was comforting his wife Annabeth was laying on her bed as a million thought went through her mind. "Someday," she told herself. "I'll get out of here someday." With that she turned over on her bed and fell asleep.

Annabeth of course then had a dream. She saw a dark haired girl and a blond haired boy walking by tall oak trees. That's all they were doing. Just walking. The girl was shorter and looked younger than the boy and had a pretty silver bracelet. The boy was older and held a long bronze knife. As Annabeth watched them they slowly walked out of her dream leaving her to wonder where they went.

**Another short chapter! I'm sorry and I will try and update as fast as I can. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Im really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My school gets fall break so I have been on vacation with no wifi. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review!**

**Chapter 9**

Today was a special day at Luke and Thalia's safe house. It was Thalia's birthday. Luke grinned. He hoped she like the birthday present he had gotten her. He had bought it special for a daughter of Zeus. It was a pretty silver necklace with a bright yellow lighting bolt charm. Sure it wasn't some expensive present like most girls would want but it was something she could wear with anything and Thalia wasn't exactly the girl who wanted something expensive and useless. Also Luke had been on a budget.

He also thought the lighting bolt was a nice touch. Hey she was the daughter of Zeus after all. Luke looked over at Thalia. She was still sleeping. Luke had decided to let her sleep in on her birthday. Now he silently crept over to Thalia and nudged her with his foot.

"Thalia, Thalia wake up. Wake up! Happy birthday" Thalia moaned and rolled over. Then she suddenly sat up, wide awake.

"Did you get me anything?" She asked Luke. Luke gave her a big smile.

"What, is that it? No good morning? How are you? Sleep well? Anything?" Thalia grinned and said, "What did you get me? C'mon Luke, I know you get me something."

Luke held up the necklace for her to see. She gasped and rushed forward. "Luke! It's perfect." She smiled and put it on.

"How do I look?" She asked Luke.

"Like a eleven year old wearing a lighting bolt necklace." Luke replied. His face showed he was joking. A lot of the time things weren't so happy. Monsters attacked, they got rained on, their food and money ran out. Most of the time Luke and Thalia would curse and blame the gods then get on with their lives. It was nice just to have fun, teasing each other, giving each other presents.

Suddenly there was a noise in the woods. Sticks breaking, leaves rustling, and something that sounded like a girl cursing in ancient Greek. Luke tensed and got out his sword. Thalia expanded Aegis. Then out of the trees emerged a girl. She had blonde hair that was shoulder length and was covered in twigs and leaves. Her eyes were blue and she carried a bow. A sheath of arrows hung on her back. She looked to be about 13 years old.

She stopped suddenly looking at Luke and Thalia. When she saw Thalia's shield her eyebrows went up. "Who are you," she asked. Luke stepped in front of Thalia, as if protecting her. He didn't know if this was friend or foe.

"I am Luke, son of Hermes." He decided that she was too strange to be normal. She had to be a halfblood. Who else would walk around the woods with a sheath of arrows and a bow that cursed in Greek?

Thalia said " I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Then she smiled and held out her hand. She already liked this girl who seemed strong and able to take care of herself.

"I'm Maddy daughter of Apollo." Then she winced. Luke and Thalia hadn't noticed the cut on her leg. Thalia rushed forward and grabbed Maddy before she fell down. Luke went inside their safe house and brought out a first aid kit. Maddy reached for it automatically. She was the child of Apollo, who was a healer. She knew how to take care of her wound. Thalia talked to Maddy as she dressed the cut. Luke went in search of firewood. It looked like they would be staying here for another night.

"How did you get that wound anyway? Was it a monster? Or a person?" Thalia thought the wound looked like a knife or sword cut instead of a monster bite.

Maddy actually blushed and said "Actually it was a giant snake that attacked me. I was running and I kind of tripped and cut myself with my knife." She held up a bronze knife. "Apollo's kids usually use bows and arrows instead. I was trying out my new knife. Stupid snake. I finally stabbed in right between the eyes."

Thalia laughed imagining her tripping with a knife. You wont supposed to run with sharp things but with demigods regular rules don't really count. She looked at Maddy. What a great birthday treat! To find a new friend who may be a useful ally. And a daughter of Apollo! Maybe she will teach me how to use a bow and arrow. For the rest of the day Maddy told them about her adventures and how she was on her way to Long Island. She heard there was a safe place there.

The next morning they covered all signs that they had camped there and packed up their stuff. To wake up, Maddy shot some arrows at a tree. Thalia walked over and watched her for a little while.

She finally got up the nerve to say "Maddy will you please show me how to shoot?" Luke looked up from where he was putting a first aid kit inside a backpack. Who knew if Maddy needed medical attention again? Luke liked to be prepared. He probably needed to get behind something if Thalia was going to shoot.

"Of course I will! Here take my bow and show me your form." Thalia grabbed her bow and arched the arrow back. "Ok, Ok. Now use these two fingers to hold the arrow in place. Make sure your elbow is straight." Maddy kept giving Thalia advice. Thalia waited patiently. She really wanted to shoot at something. She saw Luke cowering behind a tree. He held out a shield to protect himself.

Luke looked at Thalia and mouthed Please don't shoot! Please! Thalia stuck her tongue out at him. How mean of him, she thought, to tease me the day after my birthday. "Ok shoot." Maddy said. Thalia let go of the arrow. It went lower than Maddy's had and stuck into the bottom of the tree.

"Not bad for your first time," said Maddy. "At least you hit the tree."

Luke walked over. "Thanks for not shooting me" Thalia grinned. With a little more practice and advice from Maddy, she might actually be able to use a bow and arrows someday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but now I am so YAY! Please review.**

**Chapter 10**

Maddy looked over her shoulder. She was walking down the street with Luke and Thalia. They were in some big city, right next to a museum. It was sometime at night. On the front doors of that museum was some big sign that said Egyptian artifact expert speaking tonight, Dr. Julius Kane. Maddy didn't know who Dr. Kane was and she didn't really care. She was only here because Thalia had thought she had seen some monster outside the museum.

This was pointless. There was no monster but if they didn't keep moving there was a huge possibility of one showing up. Thalia was a child of one of the big three. Her scent was very powerful. In truth Maddy was nervous traveling with Thalia. She had heard something from another demigod she had met.

Something about a great prophecy and a child of the big three. Thalia was the only known child of the big three as far as Maddy knew. If Hades or Poseidon found out that their brother had a child that could be a child of the prophecy they would be so mad.

She wasn't even sure if they didn't know already. She had only been with them for about a week but she could tell, monsters attacked them a lot. Luke and Thalia didn't really think anything of it but that was probably because they didn't know about the prophecy. Maddy had kept that information to herself. She had a feeling they kept things from her as well.

She was the daughter of Apollo, she got hunches. Something about Luke's mother was strange and Thalia was keeping something from her that was huge. Maddy didn't know what but she knew it was so big that Thalia hadn't even told Luke.

Maddy thought maybe its time to move on. She had heard about some safe place for demigods near New York. She would have better chance of making it there without Luke and Thalia. Still though, these kids had taken her in when she was hurt. They were nice and didn't deserve to be out here all alone. Maddy had always been sort of a loner but these kids seemed to love her company.

"Thalia lets get out of here. Its cold and there is no monster. Plus I'm hungry." Luke whispered. Thalia nodded. Still she could have sworn there had been a monster. Something that was golden and in a way had looked like a woman but in that same way she looked like a big cat too.

Thalia looked at Maddy and smiled. "Lets get out of here." Maddy smiled back but then she just kind of shifted her head. Like she didn't want to really look at Thalia. Thalia didn't know why but she had the feeling Maddy was uncomfortable around her. Luke said she was being paranoid. After all Maddy was probably used to traveling by herself. Thalia knew he was most likely right but still something seemed to be holding Maddy back.

As they were walking away from the museum Luke saw a cafe. He searched in his pocket for some money, gods he was starving.

Luke was in front of the other half bloods when it happened. It started with a growl as they passed a dark alley. Then one of the girls screaming. Luke got out his sword and turned. Snarling at him was a woman, cat thing. Luke felt his limbs go numb, he knew what monster this was. It was a sphinx. Luke had heard about the sphinx that lived back in the greek mythology days. The one who asked riddles.

This one wasn't asking anything. She just looked hungry. Thalia and Maddy were up against a wall, Thalia was shaking but brought out her spear. Maddy got her bow ready. Luke charged the beast with his sword. He swung but the sphinx dodged before leaping at him. Luke heard Thalia screaming as he ducked down and rolled under the leaping cat.

ZAP. A bolt of energy came from Thalia's spear zapping the sphinx. Arrow after arrow flew at it but the thing was fast. The sphinx got ready for another pounce. Luke hardly had time to yell "No!" before the cat jumped onto Maddy.

Maddy screamed. She felt the monster clawing at her, tearing her flesh. It was awful. She looked up to see Thalia running at her with her mouth wide open. Thalia stabbed the beast right in the back. Maddy watched as the light left its eyes and it slowly turned to dust.

Maddy was hurt. Badly. Luke and Thalia took her to their nearest shelter and cared for her all night. Maddy knew she was dying. A healer knows when there just isn't a way to get better. She couldn't believe after all those years of fighting huge, scary monsters a stupid sphinx hurt her.

Right before daybreak Maddy reached for Luke. She had decided to tell the others about the big three prophecy. "Luke," she whispered.

"Yes Maddy," Luke said. Thalia was watching them while sitting in a corner making more bandages.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before but there is something you and Thalia need to know. I met a demigod a while back who told me about that safe place in Long Island. He also told me about a great prophecy. One about a child of the big three. Like Thalia. That's why monsters attack you so often. A child of the big three has a really powerful scent that attracts monsters really easily." Once she had gotten the first few facts everything came pouring out. She told them about the prophecy and how mad Hades and Poseidon would be if they knew Thalia existed.

Thalia sat stone faced watching the weak Maddy tell her about this prophecy. If this prophecy was about her, she was putting everyone around her in danger. Luke, Maddy, gods Maddy was dying because of a monster who probably caught Thalia's scent.

Maddy died the next morning. Luke buried her while Thalia packed up camp. She was still upset about everything Maddy had told her. She could hardly even look at Luke. He didn't bother asking what was the matter. He knew was upset.

They left that town and went off towards their next adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review guys! I really love reviews and its not so hard to review. Also I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to update. This chapter was difficult for some reason and took me a while to write. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Annabeth sighed. What was the point? Why pray to her mother when she knew she would not answer? "Stupid busy gods," she muttered under her breath. She really wanted answers. Her mom seemed like she was the only one who could answer them.

Annabeth kept having dreams, some about a boy with light colored hair who was traveling with a girl with dark hair. Annabeth never saw their faces though. They were always traveling. She wanted to know where they were going. More than that she wanted to go with them.

They were like her, she just knew it. Annabeth had other dreams too. She saw a summer camp but one with ancient buildings that looked greek. Strawberry fields surrounded it. They were kids with orange t-shirts on. She didn't know what all those kids were doing there, her visions of the place only lasted for a moment, but she knew that this place was important.

"Annabeth! Time for breakfast. Hurry so you wont be late for school!" Her stepmoms cheerful voice made Annabeth shudder. Why does she act so friendly? We all know she hates me. Annabeth thought. She made her way slowly to the kitchen.

"Morning darling," Annabeth's father said. He was eating some toast and reading a book about airplanes. He was a professor at West Point. He taught American history which he seemed to like but he loved airplanes.

Annabeth saw the clock. Time for school. Her brothers both had colds today so they didn't have to go. They seemed pretty happy about it, which confused Annabeth. School was important! Also it was kind of fun to learn.

When she was on the bus, Annabeth read. She always read. She was only seven but very advanced for her age. She always assumed that the other kids didn't like her because of her intimidating gray eyes but maybe it was because of how smart she was. She out shone everyone in her class.

Her day was normal, she knew all the answers to the teachers questions, she ate lunch with her class but didn't really talk, and at recess she played on the monkey bars. She was really good at the monkey bars.

Annabeth was about half way through the monkey bars when a spider crawled onto the next bar. She looked at it and started to scream, and scream, and scream. She dropped down from the monkey bars and ran away ignoring the other kids laughter.

She finally stopped running. She was somewhere at the edge of her playground away from the other kids. She stood there shaking by the fence that surrounded the play area. Over that fence was a road and some shops.

Annabeth stared at the street that those shops were located at. Stupid kids why did they always pick on her? So she was a little bit afraid of spiders, everyone had a fear right?

While she was in the middle of this thought something caught her eye. A girl around the age 11 or 12 was walking down the street. She had striking blue eyes, freckles on her nose, and was dressed in what seemed like punk clothing. The girl also had dark hair and a pretty silver bracelet. She stopped at one of the shops and peered through the window. Then she walked inside.

Annabeth's breath quickened, this girl seemed powerful like she wasn't exactly human. Annabeth then heard her teacher cry out. Recess was over. It was only as she walking inside that Annabeth remembered what the girl from her dream looked like. She had looked like that blue eyed girl! Maybe that was her!

Recess was near the end of the day so Annabeth didn't have to wait long for school to end but it still felt like a million years until she was released. Annabeth raced to the shop that the girl had gone into earlier. She saw it was a bakery. Annabeth stepped inside and looked around for the other girl. She wasn't there.

Disappointment hit Annabeth like a train. The girl was gone.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Like I said it took me a while to write it and I want to know what you guys think! Thank you**


End file.
